R a N D 0 m
by chocoischoco
Summary: Intinya ini cuma secuil cerita tentang kehidupan keluarga Suho yang... berantakan? Anti mainstream? Ricuh? Atau lovingable? "Kris, jangan jadi bang toyib. Pulang sana."/"Ma, Daddy kapan pulang?"/"Kris, sebenernya kamu ngapain sih di Kanada...". Ya, life tanpa kehadiran seorang husband. (First FF! Baca aja dalemnya, susah bikin summary Review please!)


**Title : R a N D 0 m**

 **Main Cast : EXO OT12**

 **Warning : YAOI! / Family!AU / Uke Suho / Typo(s) / Bahasa campur baku-non baku / Alur berantakan / Gay dianggap sebagai hal biasa**

 **Review sangat dibutuhkan karena saya masih newbie :)**

Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah tentang keluarga kecil yang "dibina" oleh Wu Yifan dan suaminya, Kim Junmyeon. Emm...Sebenarnya Wu Yifan tidak terlalu berperan di cerita ini karena keperluan, tapi saya sebagai _fans_ yang baik wajib mencantumkan namanya dong?

Awalnya dia berdua emang bersama tapi sejak Yifan bilang kalau dia punya urusan di luar negeri, Junmyeon mau tidak mau harus mengurus anaknya yang banyaknya kayak tim pemain sepak bola ini.

Pengenalan tokoh:

1\. **Kim Junmyeon/Suho**

Sang ibu dari anak-anak. Pria kece, imut, ganteng, mungil, _rich rich_ , dsb. yang kelebihannya (mayan) banyak. Ditinggal suami yang ngakunya lagi ada urusan bisnis di Kanada. Tipe-tipe _daddy_ yang pengertian dan penyayang, makanya banyak cewek _sexy_ dan cowok kurbel di tempat kerjanya klepek-klepek minta dibelai sama Mama Suho. Ngebet punya anak waktu baru nikah, tapi banyakan ngadopsi daripada bikin, sakit katanya

2\. **Wu Yifan/Kris**

Daddy _hot_ milik bersama, maksudnya Suho bersama anak-anaknya Pemilik alis cem _angry bird_ ini _cool_ di depan doang, dalemnya mah _absurd_ parah, sampe Suho aja suka capek ndiri ngurusinnya. Bule _half_ China _half_ Canada yang demennya nonton Victoria Secret walau dah punya bini. Lagi di Kanada ngurusin bisnis, dah setaun jarang ngasih kabar pula. Gak tau sih aslinya ngapain disana, jangan-jangan main sama cewek bule! _Astagfirullah_.

3\. **Kim Minseok/Xiumin/Baozi** ( _ini panggilan sayang khusus dari Luhan)_

Yes. Doi anak pertama dari pasangan _absurd_ diatas. Mukanya imut-imut, pipinya gigitable, matanya sipit cem kucing ugh~ Luhan aja luluh, apalagi Suho sama gue (yha). Hyung tertua tapi _body_ nya yang termuda. Pendiem, bawelnya kalo mau makan doang. Sohibnya Luhan karena dia di panti asuhan yang sama bareng doi, udah sepaket. _Buy 1 Get 2_ lah istilahnya :v

4\. **Lu Han/Xiao Lu** _(ini panggilan sayang khusus dari Sehun)_

Rusa syantiex 69x tapi ngebet pengen diakuin _manly_. Sepaketan sama Xiumin yang dengan senang hati Suho terima(?). Cenderung kek bocah walau dah tua dibandingin sama yang lainnya. Demennya maen bola, maen PS, maen masak-masakkan, maen boneka ama Sehun ama Baekhyun, maen perang-perangan, sama maen rebut hati orang. _Gpp lh asal g maen cewek cem daddynya_. Suka manja-manjaan sama Suho, Umin, Icing tapi suka manja-manjain Sehun sama Kyungsoo juga

5\. **Zhang Yixing/Icing**

Diangkat jadi anak setelah ortunya meninggal waktu kecelakaan. Kebetulan mamanya dulu temennya Kris, gak punya keluarga lain karena papa mamanya anak tunggal. Sukanya bengong sendiri, katanya sih lagi nyari inspirasi. Agak lemot juga tapi jenius kalo soal aransemen lagu, Kris aja ngakuin kalo lagu buatan Icing bagus semua. Suho agak protektif sama dia soalnya dia punya hemofilia. Oh, doi juga suka nge _dance_. Keren cuy, apalagi kalo udah dance bareng Kai. Hmm... _Mampus deh lo._

6\. **Byun Baekhyun/Bacon** _(ini panggilan sayang khusus dari Beagle Line)_

Alias biang ributnya ni _family._ Mulutnya ember, tereak-tereak sana sini, asal ngelempar kolor ke sembarang tempat, jadi deh dia sering kena kultum sayang dari Mama Suho dan Kak Umin. Diadopsi paling terakhir tapi untungnya cepet akrab sama yang lain. Ngaku-ngaku _manly_ juga cem Luhan hyung. Cinta bernyanyi. Untung suaranya bagus, kalo gak pasti dia udah dibuang ke tempat eek-nya para _doggies_. _Highnote_ -nya kalo udah nyanyi bareng geng nyanyinya aka ChenKyungHan pasti bikin kejang kek abis ngonsumsi PCC

7\. **Kim Jongdae/Chen/Dinosaurus** _(ini panggilan sayang khusus dari Beagle Line)_

Alias biang ributnya ni _family_ (2). Mulutnya ember, suka tereak sana sini, tapi bilangnya ga kuat kalo ngobrol semaleman cem ChanBaek. Suka ngetroll emaknya juga. "MA, SEHUN DI TONJOK TAO!" "* _chokes_ * APA?" "CANDA, HAHA." "OMG JONGDAE KALO BECAN—" "DIA DI _WUSHU_ TAO." Ngaku cintrong sama Xiumin, katanya Umin yamg demen bersih-bersih kalem itu _type_ dia, _type-x_ kali ya. Lagian kenapa ga Kyungsoo aja coba? Hmm, sinting emang ( _Chen: ya nyed lu ko nyalahin gw?)._ Diangkat jadi anak barengan sama partner _swag,_ Canyul

8\. **Park Chanyeol/Yoda** _(ini panggilan sayang khusus dari Beagle Line)_ Alias biang ributnya ni _family_ (3). Mulutnya g terlalu ember, kadang-kadang doang dia suka ribut. Tapi reaksinya selalu berlebihan bor, jadi 4L@¥ kesannya. "Yo. Daddy bawa martabak nih. Kuy ma—" "WOAH! AR YU SERIOWSH DAD? * _claps_ * ADA PISANGNYA? MANTAP, LOV YU ELWEYZ! ". Hobinya nge _rapp_ sampe liurnya terjun dari asalnya, lagu _rapp_ favoritnya itu loh yang di iklan N*no Chewy. Suho aja rela muter itu iklan berkali-kali biar Loey seneng, yang lainnya sih ngumpat ama dongkol _half_ hidup dalem ati.

9\. **Do Kyungsoo/Uco/Pororo** _(ini panggilan sayang khusu dari Kai)_ Uri Dodo yang kawaii kiyowow polos minta dipolosin yang _like_ nya _watching_ Pororo dkk. ini pendiem bingitz. Kalo yang lainnya ngakak waktu nonton OPJ, dia pasti cuma masang muka datar kek nda seneng gitu. Kata pengurusnya dulu nih, keceriaannya hilang waktu ortunya dulu cerai, Uco nih ga ada yang mau ngurus jadi dia di urus di panti. Suka jadi _chef_ dadakan di dapur karena Suho bisanya cuma masak air, mie, sama telur. Penganut slogan "Senggol, bacok".

10\. **Wu Zitao/Kungfu Panda** Anak kandung KrisHo yang pertama, cowok cool kek Yifan, rada cengeng kek Junmyeon. Kantong matanya mirip panda, jago wushu juga. Kerjaannya kalo ga latihan wushu ya ngerusuh bareng KaiHun. Suka digodain Baekhyun, berantem sama Luhan, pelukan sama Minseok, saling ngeledek bareng Sehun, terus dikit dikit teriak "Mama! Ini...", "Daddy! Itu...". Riweh anaknya deh, diemnya kalo lagi ngambek doang, persis kek cewek lagi PMS.

11\. **Kim Jongin/Kai/Nini** _(ini panggilan sayamg khusus dari Kyungsoo)_ Jongin nih dipanggil Kai gegara gaya-gayaan nonton anime yang karakter favoritnya itu namanya Kai, kebetulan ntu karakter favorit doi, jadilah doi minta dipanggil Kai walau kadang ada aja yamg iseng manggil t*ai. Suka nyiumin bau ampas kopi dari dulu gatau buat apa. _Maybe_ gara-gara itu kulitnya jadi item, kata Chen. Doi cintrong dance sama kek Na Ha Eun itu yang dari kecil udah pinter dance, Nini juga begitu. Mungkin kalo udah dewasa nanti boleh x y _request_ sexy dance, hmmz...

12\. **Wu Sehun/Shixun** Albino cadel tamvan yang disayangi semuanya. Maknae dari ni family, anak kandung KrisHo juga. Namanya ada versi China sama Korea cem _album_ EXO. Mukanya sih sangar kek KrisTao, tapi sekalinya senyum brojol semuanya. "Aku kok dugen-dugen ya liat Sehun senyum?" -LH. "Hunnie senyum lagi dong~ Hyung pengen foto terus jadiin keajaiban dunia yang ke-8." -YX. Cadel 's' yang mana dia jadi bahan _bully_ -an hyungdeul gara-gara itu. Sukanya nempel-nempel sama Luhan, nda ikhlas gitu kalo Luhan deket-deket sama yang lain. Anak ayam yang suka ngekor di belakang induknya. Pantatnya sem0x tjoy, suka ditamparin deh sama Beagle Line

Tetangga keluarga absurd ini juga gak kalah absurd. Ada tetangga yang nyebutnya BTS alias Taehyung Sarap Beneran. Ini kebalik sih tapi katanya Namjoon, kepala keluarganya, singkatannya sengaja dibalik biar Taehyung gak kesemsem terus ngegerogotin sempaknya Namjoon lagi.

Ada juga tetangga holkay yang nyebut dirinya Super Junior karena ntu keluarga emang punya "junior" banyak. Hehe, subur ya?

Stop or TBC?

Salken, author baru Garis keras HHS dam SMstan. Ini ff receh karena saya kangen OT12 dan lagi suka sama KrisHo~ Maafkan kalo berantakan banget, saya masih belajar hehe.

Mind to review?


End file.
